Hope and peace
by The Equalizer
Summary: straight pairings. Shinigami is back from the land of the dead. Duo is now officially a preventer. My next fanfic after delicate balance. tell me if you see ooc, so i can do something about it.


Hope and peace Hope & Peace by The Equalizer 

Standard disclaimer applies 

Grrrrrr!!!!! Due to poor response after posting to sites other than fanfiction.net. Updates will only be done on fanfiction.net and my website. 

For the latest updates, visit my website at [http://members.fortunecity.com/ram3d][1]. 

Fanfiction.net's servers take hours to update, so visit my website to be the first to read my fanfics. 

I really need encouragement to continue writing. Come on people, just R&R and visit my website. Don't forget to give me your comments. 

I hate OOC as do all of you, so tell me if you spot any and I'll try to do something about it. 

This is a new fanfic but you can consider this to be the unofficial chapter 4 of Delicate balance if you like. 

Chapter 1 - Death returns 

Preventer Headquarters 

"Welcome to the team, Duo." 

"I just hope that you know what you are doing when you made me join. Shinigami is back from the land of the dead" Duo replied reluctantly. 

Duo had been left with no alternative again. Only that it had been changed from being forced to fight to being forced to join the preventers. 

============================flashback================================= 

He should have known that it was not his lucky day when he first received the call. 

"Maxwell and Schbeiker's scrap yard. No one does it like the dynamic Duo. Duo speaking." 

He continued on when he recognized the face. 

"Hey there, Mister A. Long time on see! How's it shaking?" 

"Errrrr....Duo. I have something really important that I need to talk to you about." Mister A had replied awkwardly. 

"Well, tell me about it." 

"Erm...Here is what you owe us during the war......" 

Duo's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when Mister A showed him the bill. There was definitely no way he could pay for that. It made matters worse when there had been a deadline added to the bill which was at 6pm in the evening. It was pay up or go to jail. 

Hilde had gone out to attend to some business and wouldn't be back so soon. 

Duo had no choice but to approach Quatre for help. 

"Hey there, Rashid. My good man. Where's Quatre? I need to speak to him about something." Duo said nervously. 

"I'm sorry, Duo. Master Quatre had left this morning to take part in the trade conference on Earth and wouldn't be back by the end of the night. It is a closed-door session and not even I can communicate with him before it finishes. Perhaps I could take a message?" 

"No, thank you" Duo replied. The smiling face faltering as he closed the connection. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Why does this have to happen to poor poor me?" 

A call had suddenly came in. 

"Maxwell and Schbeiker's scrap yard. No one does it like the dynamic Duo. Especially when he's going to jail. Arrrrgggghhh!!!!!!" 

"Calm down, Duo." A familiar voice replied. 

"Lady Une? I thought that I told you my answer is no. I would not join the preventers. I have a place that I belong to..." 

"I can get you out of this mess. Plus, you can get to keep your scrap yard. If you join us." 

"It's better than going to jail, wouldn't you say?" Lady Une had put on her best smile to the screaming Duo. 

He screamed when he finally realized what happened. 

"You. You're the one who did this to me. Arrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" 

Initially, he had wanted to knock the stuffing right out of Lady Une. Except that, Hilde who came back had managed to talk sense into him. 

"Duo. It's no use fighting it. We couldn't lead a normal life even if we wanted to. It just wasn't meant to be." 

"What do you mean by that, Hilde babe?" 

"Come on, Duo. We shouldn't lie to ourselves any longer. Everyone knows who you are!! The pilot of Hell Deathscythe is known to all. When you were captured, they had broadcast it to each and every one of the colonies. The White Fang even had come knocking on our door to persuade you to join them. You had even took me along to tear up those wanted posters of you scattered by the White Fang after the war. " 

"I know, Hilde babe. You are right. I just wanted us to spend the rest of lives together living an ordinary life." 

"Duo..." 

========================end of flashback=============================== 

"I am assigning you to something that I think that you would be able to do better than the rest of us put together. I need you to find someone for us." Lady Une had placed a folder in front of him. 

His eyes were shining and a mischievous grin formed on his face when he realized whom it was. 

"Well... It'll just be like old times. I can't promise you anything though, he hasn't contacted me for a while." 

"Then get to it. Peace needs him badly to continue on." Lady Une said with a hint. 

"Understood." He saluted Lady Une and gave her a wink before he left. 

Lady Une let out a deep sigh when he left. 

"I'm sorry for doing this Duo. It is just something that has to be done. There would be no peace without hope. Just as there would be no hope without peace. His Excellency's last wish - A delicate balance that would continue on forever." 

[Back to index][2]

   [1]: http://members.fortunecity.com/ram3d
   [2]: http://members.fortunecity.com/ram3d/fanfics/AtoF.html



End file.
